Der Rattenfänger von Rhûn
by Keeline
Summary: Nach dem Fall Saurons sind kaum noch Orks übrig. Doch diese geben nicht auf. Ein letztes Aufgebot von ihnen versucht das Ruder rumzureißen. Alles oder Nichts, wollen sie nicht die letzten ihrer Art bleiben. Ausgerechnet Elben sollen der Schlüssel sein.


**Disclaimer:** TM liegt möglicherweise bei Tolkien. Musst du selbst entscheiden.

**NoteM:** Ja, M. Du hast das hier Beta gelesen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Also bitte hetz mir nicht die FBEZ auf den Hals, ja? #bettelnd kucke#

**Rating:** PG:12 etwa. Wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid teilts mir bitte mit.

* * *

**Der Rattenfänger von Rhûn**  
_by Keeline_

Hinterher war es schwer zu sagen wer auf die Idee gekommen war einen Dangrhaw als Waffe gegen die verdammte Elbenkolonie zu verwenden. Aber als der Vorschlag erst mal ausgesprochen war war die Zustimmung und Begeisterung groß. Das war ihre große Chance, so könnte es klappen.  
Die Euphorie hielt allerdings nicht sehr lange. Sicher, die Idee war nicht schlecht, aber wenn man so darüber nachdachte, Dangrhaw waren nicht ohne. Allerdings: Nichts tun konnten sie sich auch nicht. Das wäre auf lange Sicht Spezies-Selbstmord gleichgekommen. Sie brauchten die Elben. Nun, die Elbinnen. Eine Alternative gab es nicht. Also zogen sie los. Etwa 25 Mann. Die Hälfte ihrer gesamten Kopfstärke. Der Rest blieb am Ausgangspunkt und begann damit Pfeile herzustellen und Teer zu suchen sowie die Routine der Elben beobachten und die Schwächen der Kolonieverteidigung zu erforschen.

Der Hellste derer die losgezogen waren hatte auf dem Weg zum Gebirge eine Idee. Die Dangrhaws waren Gedankenschinder. Kreaturen die wie riesige lebende Pilze aussahen. Sie hatten Macht über den Geist Anderer was wohl der Ausgleich für den eigenen mangelnden Grips darstellte.  
Mit einem folgsamen Dangrhaw ließ sich der Wille ganzer Heere ausschalten. Und da sich die Elben soviel auf ihre Wissenschaft und Kultur einbildeten, die geistigen Künste, würden sie besonders anfällig sein. Um einen Dangrhaw zu kontrollieren bedurfte es allerdings nur einer einzigen simplen Kleinigkeit. Musik. Die Dangrhaws waren sehr begierig auf alles Wohlklingende und folgten einem talentierten Musiker wie Ratten einem Flötenspieler.  
Und genau darin lag das Problem. Orks waren von Natur aus so musikalisch wie Rhabarberbüsche. Sie konnten mit Knochen auf Schädel schlagen aber das ähnelte Musik nicht mal bei viel gutem Willen. Den die Orks nicht hatten.  
"Und mit einem Elben? Die können doch singen." Ein guter Vorschlag und so rottete sich eine weitere Splittergruppe zum Fluss und richtete sich darauf ein einem Flößer aufzulauern. Zwischen dem Dunkelwald und den Elben des Rhûner Waldes herrschte eifriger Handel und es konnte nicht lange dauern bis einer von denen die als sicher geltende Route über den Celduin Fluss nehmen würde. Nach 2 Tagen kam schließlich Einer mit einer Lieferung Birnen den Wasserlauf hinab. Ihr bestelltes Opfer.

Die Orks tauchten wie ein Albtraum aus dem Wasser auf, enterten die zusammengebundenen Fässer und überwältigten den Elben noch ehe dieser groß Gegenwehr leisten konnte. Normalerweise hätten sie ihm jetzt das Lebenslicht ausgeknipst und anschließend aufgefressen. Ihn vielleicht auch Halbtot und verstümmelt zum Waldherrscher zurück geschickt um zu zeigen das sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen wussten. Doch diesen hier brauchten sie unversehrt für seine Aufgabe in ihrem Plan. So fesselten sie ihm lediglich die Hände auf den Rücken und verbanden ihm die Augen. Elben hatten zu flinke Füße als das man ihn hätte sehen lassen können wo sich ein Fluchtweg auftat. Und die Beine brechen konnten sie ihm im Moment leider nicht.

Dieser Seitenausflug hatte sie zwar weitere drei Tage gekostet aber der Baumliebhaber würde ihr Garant dafür sein das keiner der Orks bei dieser Mission dran glauben mußte. Die Dangrhaws waren Gegner die im Kampf schreckliche Schäden in den Reihen der Feinde anrichten konnten.  
Der Elb wurde auf das einzige Pferd gesetzt das sie hatten und so führte sie ihr Weg weiter über die öde Ebene im Süden der Eisenberge.

Es war ein schmales Tal in das sie am Ende ihrer Reise hinabstiegen. Die Sonne erreichte an nur wenigen Tagen des Jahres den Grund und so war ein Gutteil der Vegetation hier faulig. Bei der Feuchte die von den Wänden und den Felsenlianen tropfte auch nicht verwunderlich. Es roch überall nach Verwesung und Tod. Keine Vögel oder Tierlaute erfüllten die Luft. Nur ein scharfer Wind der an der Talspitze über zerfurchte Zackenauswuchse schnitt und dabei so etwas wie ein allgegenwärtiges Sirren verursachte klang in der Stille. Hier lebten die Dangrhaws und fühlten sich wohl. In einem Hain aus abgestorbenen Bäumen fanden die Orks schließlich einen der Gesuchten. Ein noch recht kleines Exemplar, gerade mal etwas über 3 Meter. Aber für ihre Zwecke ausreichend.

Vor dem Hain zerrten sie den Elben vom Pferd und legten ihm eine Klinge an den Hals. "Sing Elb. Sing um dein Leben." Der schlanke Leib zitterte leicht, dann begann Lind mit dünner Stimme einen Vers vorzutragen. Nach und nach wurde er sicherer und als er die Mitte der Ode erreichte wiegte sich der Pilzmann schon sachte hin und her. Eine Vibration spielte in dessen herabhängenden Lamellen. Einige von ihnen strichen über Linds Schultern und Gesicht ohne ihm zu schaden.

Der Elb spürte die Vibration und empfand sie wie ein Geräusch das unter dem Brustbein wiederklang. Nicht unangenehm, nur seltsam. Witternde Pferdenüstern waren aufdringlicher. Seine Augen waren noch immer verbunden und so konnte er nicht nach oben sehen, nicht wissen das gerade große Mengen hochgiftiger Sporen über seinem Kopf im Schirm des Pilzmannes hingen. Die Elben wussten generell nur sehr wenig über diese seltene Spezies. Schließlich tauchte sie nur in Lebensräumen auf die für Eldar ungeeignet waren. Trotzdem waren Elben Elben und den Erstgeborenen war ein ganz selbstverständlicher und freundschaftlicher Umgang mit der Natur und ihren Geschöpfen in die Wiege gelegt. Was auch immer es war, es wollte ihm nichts böses und das war mehr als sich von den Orks behaupten ließe.

Die Meute beobachteten gespannt wie die tentakelgleichen Arme den Elben betasteten und sein "Gefühl" aufnahmen. Die Dangrhaws gaben stets einen sehr tiefen Laut von sich der außerhalb des hörbaren blieb. Je nach dem wie jemand oder Etwas auf diese Schwingung echote wußte er wie derjenige aufgebaut war und konnte darüber auf die Spezies schließen. Vorrausgesetzt natürlich das er seinem Volk schon einmal begegnet war. Denn für die Pilzleute sahen alle Humanoiden genau so gleich aus wie alle Bäume einer bestimmten Art für Menschen gleich aussehen. Den Klang der Elben kannte er noch nicht aber Verzückung schwappte durch den einfachen Geist. Es war eine harmonische Melodie und als sie leiser wurde bewegte er sich vor um den Kontakt zu halten. Die Orks zogen Lind langsam immer wieder von dem Dangrhaw fort der jedes mal wieder aufschloss um ihn nicht zu verlieren.  
Auf diese Weise lockten sie ihn aus dem Tal. Und hinter sich her. Der Elb mußte nicht mal singen, der Pilzmann war auch so begeistert. Bald hatten sich die meterlangen ´Arme um den Gegängelten gelegt und trugen ihn ohne Mühe.

Lind empfand die Reise als seltsam aber nicht so grauenhaft wie es sonst normalerweise in Gefangenschaft von Orks gewesen wäre. Der Pilzmann hielt ihn wie einen zerbrechlichen Schatz und durch die langen Arme die ihn umschlangen hätte ihn auch ein Weiden-Ent tragen können. Anfangs war das Gefühl noch verstörend aber mit der Zeit akzeptierte es das Unterbewusstsein zumal einem dadurch Leid erspart blieb.  
Der Einfachheit halber hatten ihm die Orks ein daumendickes Seil um die Talje gebunden und an diesem führten sie den Dangrhaw wie an einer Leine. Das klappte problemlos da das Pflanzenwesen ihn nicht loslassen wollte.  
Die meiste Zeit schlief Lind ohnehin. Das brachte ihm zwar wegen der verbundenen Augen keine geistige Erholung aber wenigstens sein Körper konnte ruhen und Kräfte sammeln die er gewiss noch bitter brauchen würde. Seinem Geist kam zugute das ihn so etwas wie ein Baum trug und Elben lieben Pflanzen. Das Bewusstsein um die Natur des Wesens gab ihm eine Entspannung die auch seinem Geist Wohltat. Sie bewarte ihn vor einem Irrsinn dem er früher oder später in dieser Situation ansonsten anheim gefallen wäre.  
Der Dangrhaw trug den geblendeten Elben weiter einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen das die Orks bestimmten. Was nichts Gutes verhieß.

* * *

**TBC**

Bekomme ich ein **Feedback**?  
Hmm?

(Welpenblick)


End file.
